Remember When It Rained
by RaeAngel
Summary: A BuffyL&O:SVU X-over. EDITED! After discovering a family secret, Buffy reunites with someone from her mother's past. But a series of horrifying events force her to confront the fact that one of the Slayers could be her worst enemy.
1. Discoveries & Tragic Reunion

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel _belong to Joss Wheldon and _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit _belongs to Dick Wolf. The story title doesn't belong to me either. It's from the song _When It Rained _by Josh Groban. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline:** post-season 7, _Buffy, _post-season 4, _Angel _and during season 6, _L&O: SVU_

**Rating: **PG-13 (R in later chapters) for violence and swearing

**Categories: **Horror, Drama, Angst, Action/Adventure

**Main Character(s): **Buffy, Elliott, Olivia, Dawn, Angel, Cordelia

**Pairing(s): **Elliott/Olivia, Elliott/Joyce (a little bit!), Buffy/Spike, Willow/Xander, Angel/Cordelia, Fred/Wesley

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at writing a _Law & Order: SVU _fan fiction and crossing it over with _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Angel _so please don't flame me. Before I get on with the story, here's the lowdown.

-- This is yet another "Buffy's biological father" story

-- While Spike returns in this story, Anya will NOT return for those of you hoping for a Xander/Anya pairing (sorry!)

-- Fin, Cragen and Munch will make several appearances in the story

-- This is an alternate universe story for _Angel. _Cordelia was evil but was restored. It will be explained better in the story. Everything else in season four happened.

-- There will be some references from past episodes of both _Buffy _and _Angel _in the story.

-- This story is based on the songs _When I'm Back On My Feet Again _by Michael Bolton, _Save Me _by Remy Zero and _Remember When It Rained _by Josh Groban

Well, that's it for now. Enjoy the story and please review. No flames please, I've had enough of those already with my last story.

**Summary:** After spending two years in Italy, the Slayer and her friends & fellow Slayers return to the US and set up shop in New York after learning of the threat of the Hellmouth opening there. While digging through old things upon moving in, Buffy is in for the shock of her life when she finds an old box of love letters written to her late mother by an army man and something that suggests to her that he is her biological father. Armed with this information, Buffy meets the man alleged to be her biological father, NYPD Detective Elliott Stabler who is faced with tragedy when his entire family is brutally and senselessly murdered in a violent home invasion. Upon meeting Buffy, Elliott is suddenly thrown in a world where nothing made sense and where your nightmares are real. After a Slayer is brutally attacked and beheaded by a vicious demon, Buffy realizes that both the girl's death and the violent deaths of Elliott's wife and children may be part of a plan that if successful can destroy the world. Can she stop it before it's too late?

**Remember When It Rained  
By RaeAngel**

**January 25, 2005**

**New York City, New York**

Buffy Summers glanced at the Slayers as they were helping each other unpack the moving van into one of the condos that each of them would share. After Angel bought the condos in New York through unofficial channels in Los Angeles courtesy of Wolfram and Hart, Buffy, the Slayers and the Scoobies immediately jumped at the chance to return to the United States. Then they would begin the process of training the Slayers who were recently activated. For her, Buffy felt happy to be back home in the States since she missed it very much. Her sister, Dawn, had already been accepted at New York University so she could study English literature and psychology. Willow got a job as a secretary at a local police station to raise money for hers, Kennedy's and Xander's living arrangements.

_As for me, I'm stuck in a condo by myself. But then again I like it. _

"Hey, Buff! Could you give us a hand with this?" Xander called out to her as he struggled with a heavy box.

Buffy chuckled to herself and went to help Xander with the box. Once they got inside the condo where she would live on her own, they put the box down on the floor in one of the bedrooms.

"What's in there anyway?" Xander asked. "Damn box weighed a ton!"

"Mostly old stuff from my old house back in Sunnydale." Buffy replied. "Papers, some of my mom's old things and a small box. Before she died, she left instructions to keep the box in case something happened to her."

"Did she ever say what was in the box?" Xander asked.

Buffy shook her head. "No." she replied. "She just told me that the box contains some stuff that would interest me greatly concerning my dad. I was just so emotionally detached after she died that I was never curious to find out what is the box."

"Now are you curious?" Xander asked.

"Now that you mentioned it." Buffy replied with a grin. She and Xander opened the big cardboard box and dug to find what they were looking for. After a few minutes, they found a large shoebox tied with a long piece of string. Buffy sat down on the bed, untied the string and opened the box. Inside the box were what looked like letters and an elevelope. Buffy picked up one of the letters and after a few words, she realized that it was a love letter to her mother from another man. Then she picked up an envelope that had her mother's name and her eyes scanned it to look for the sender's name and found it on the back of the envelope.

"Elliott Stabler." Buffy whispered.

Xander glanced at her with a very confused look on his face. "Buffy, what is it?" he asked.

"These are all love letters from someone named Elliott Stabler to Mom." Buffy said. "But I don't understand. Why would Mom want me to find these? Why would these letters concern my dad?"

"Maybe your mom was trying to tell you something about this guy." Xander suggested. "Check the other envelope."

Buffy took the large brown envelope out of the shoebox and opened it. Inside it was what looked like results from a paternity test. It had her name and the name of her mother's mystery man on it and what the results showed sent shock waves throughout her body. Then she put two on two together. _This guy, Elliott Stabler. He's my biological father. Mom tried to tell me but she died before she had a chance to tell me. _

"He's my biological dad." Buffy said in a whisper. Then she turned to Xander.

"This paper contains results from a paternity test." She explained. "According to this, this guy, Elliott Stabler, he's my biological father."

Xander was shocked. "Why would your mom keep this from you?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I think in the end she couldn't keep it a secret anymore and was going to tell me." Buffy said. "But she died before she had a chance to tell me or Dawn."

"So we know who he is and that he's your biological dad." Xander said. "The question is where does he live now?"

Buffy glanced at him. "There's only one way to find out." she took out her cell phone and dialed the number to Wesley's office at Wolfram and Hart. After a few rings, Wesley answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Wesley answered.

"Wes, it's Buffy." Buffy said. "I need you to gather some information for me on someone. Can you do that?"

"Sure, I could do that." Wesley said. "What's the person's name?"

"Elliott Stabler." Buffy replied.

"All right, hold on." Wesley said. The line was silent for close to a few minutes before he went back on the line.

"According to my online source, Elliott Stabler lives in New York and is a police officer with the NYPD. He was in the army for a while back in the early 1980's. He's married and livesin Queens." Wesley replied.

"Do you have the address?" Buffy asked. After he told that he didn't have the address, she thanked him, hung up and turned to Xander.

"He's a cop and lives here in New York." She said. "He was also in the U.SMarines for a while back in the 80s. He and Mom must've broken up before I was born."

"If your mom knew that Elliott was your dad then why bother with the paternity test?" Xander asked.

Buffy thought hard before answering. "I think it's because she knew if she told me I wouldn't believe her and had the paternity test done as evidence to back her up so that if she decided to tell me, she would be able to give me solid proof that's it's true."

Then she went to leave but Xander stopped her. "Buffy." He said. "It's going to be okay."

Buffy smiled with tears in her eyes. "I know." She said. Then she left the building and began to run and kept on running.

**Scooby Gang/Slayers Residence**

**Two months later …**

**"**Hey, careful! That's my mom's crystal!"

"Ow! Shannon! That's my foot!"

"Why is the power out?"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Would you ladies please calm down?"

"Easy for you to say, Giles! Telling us to clam down!

"Would all you knock it off?"

The darkened living room of the Slayer's condo went silent at the slightly annoyed tone of Buffy's voice. The power had mysteriously gone off in every building on the street including their own and for nearly three hours, everyone was bickering and arguing. At point, Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies had enough of the bickering and were now in the process of restoring calm in an already tense situation. With a flashlight, Buffy counted the heads of all the Slayers who had come to the condo and to her surprise & dismay, she saw that two of them were missing.

"Where are Jennifer and Kennedy?" Buffy asked.

"You sent them out to patrol the neighborhood, remember?" Shannon said.

"That was three hours ago, Shannon." Rona pointed out to her. "They should be back by now."

_Rona's right. _Buffy thought. _It's not like Jennifer and Kennedy not to report back to us after three hours. Then again, I'll never know with Kennedy. I mean, she's been acting strange since we arrived here in New York. _

"We'll give them ten minutes." Buffy said. "If they're not back by then, we'll go out and look for them."

Faith turned her. "I hate to be a big pain in the ass, B, but I think we should go look for them now."

"I agree." Giles said. "This is the third time in two weeks that Kennedy has not reported back to us and this time, she's taken another Slayer with her on patrol and she could put her in danger if she's not careful."

Seeing that neither her sister Slayer nor her Watcher was going to back down, Buffy nodded her head slowly and then turned back the Slayers to begin the search party. After splitting the group of Slayers into seven, she gave them maps of the areas to search in. Then she, Giles, Shannon, Rona, Xander, Willow and five other Slayers went to the area where the two missing Slayers were assigned to patrol in. After nearly three hours, they were about to turn back when they heard sirens a block away in another apartment building. Buffy felt her Slayer senses going as a feeling of dread went over her. She and her group ran toward the source and saw that a crowd formed around the front of the building. Buffy ran into the crowd and then she felt the strength go out of her legs when she saw three bodies lying on the ground. One of them she recognized.

"Oh, my God!" Buffy gasped. One of the Slayers, she and her friends were looking for, was lying beside the bodies of a woman and another girl. The Slayer's severed head laid about inches away from her body. Buffy was shocked and horrified at what she saw. By looking at the other two bodies, she could tell that the woman and the other girl died from broken necks by looking at the unnatural angle of their necks. Buffy didn't hear her Watcher gasp out loud and said in a soft voice. "Bloody hell!" or her sister Slayer swearing under her breath or the other Slayers gasp in horror and grief. But she was knocked out of her shocked state when she heard a voice yell. "Where's my wife? Where is she?"

Buffy turned to see that a man was running toward the building and was held back by police officers. He was visibly struggling to get through. Then she saw a woman get out of a black car and she went to the man and the group of police officers holding him. What happened next happened in a flash, he broke free of the officers, pushed past the crowd. When she saw that he was inches away from her, Buffy moved out of his way. Then he started screaming in agony.

"NO! NO! Kathy! NO! It's not happening! NO! NO! Oh, my God!"

Then he broke down into uncontrollable sobs and without realizing it, he grabbed onto Buffy's waist and sobbed with no self-restraint or even realizing that he grabbed onto a total stranger. But at that point, Buffy didn't care. She just held him in her arms in an attempt to comfort him.

_They're dead! Every single of them! Kathy, the kids! My God. Oh, my God!_

The moment that Elliott Stabler received the phone call in his office about his wife and kids, he knew that something was wrong but he was unprepared for the tragedy that was about to unfold. When he had reached the apartment where Kathy and the children were staying and saw the mangled bodies of his wife and daughter on the ground of the front of the building, he felt as through his heart had been ripped out of his chest and had been returned to him in pieces. Elliott lost it completely and broke down into uncontrollable sobs. When the reality of what happened finally took hold, he let out a scream of agony and then he continued to cry. Without realizing it, Elliott grabbed on to a young woman who was standing beside him and he clung to her not caring if he hurt her. She didn't try to push him away and just held him in her arms. After a mere ten minutes, Elliott lifted his tear-streaked face to look at the young woman. She looked beautiful with long blonde hair and green eyes and in them were a strange mixture of worry, sympathy and pity.

"It's okay." She said gently.

Suddenly falling back into his misery, Elliott burst into fresh tears. "No, it's not." He sobbed. "My family is dead. My daughters are gone. There's no-one else."

As he sobbed, Elliott heard the young woman speak again this time with emotion in her voice.

"I lost my mom three years ago and my boyfriend just two years after that." She said. "So I know what it's like to lose people you love. Hell, I just found out two weeks ago that my mom once had a relationship with an army guy who turned out to my biological father. And he's a cop with the NYPD."

What the young woman said next nearly made Elliott choke on the unshed tears in his throat. "And his name is Elliott Stabler."

Now very shocked, Elliott began shaking with both shock over what he had heard and grief over the deaths of his family. Fighting back tears and against his better judgment, he spoke to her again.

"What if I were to tell you that I am Elliott Stabler?"

_Did he say what I think he said? Oh, my God! Oh, my God!_

Buffy had never been that shocked and surprised in her life. She couldn't believe that the man she was comforting was in fact her biological father, Elliott Stabler. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and all of the pent-up emotions that she had in check for the last two weeks burst forth and she broke down crying.

"Oh, my God!" Buffy was sobbing. "Oh, my God! I can't believe it's you. I've been trying to find you for two months! Oh, my God!" With no control over herself, she fell onto her knees and continued sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't feel Elliott's strong arms wrap around her body and pulling her closer to him but she could hear him crying again on her shoulder. For the longest time, they held onto each other crying in each other's arms not caring who was watching them but each of them expressing their own grief.


	2. A Survivor Found & The Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and _Angel _belong to Joss Wheldon and _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit _belongs to Dick Wolf. The story title doesn't belong to me either. It's from the song _Remember When It Rained _by Josh Groban. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline: **post-season 7, _Buffy,_ post-season 4, _Angel _and during season 6, _L&O: SVU_

**Rating: **PG-13 (R in later chapters) for violence and swearing

**Categories: **Horror, Drama, Romance, Angst, Action/Adventure

**Main Character(s):** Buffy, Elliott, Olivia, Dawn

**Pairing(s): **Elliott/Olivia, Elliott/Joyce (a little bit!), Buffy/Spike, Willow/Xander, Angel/Cordelia, Fred/Wesley

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews so far! Just to let you know, I forgot to mention a few things in the last note in the first chapter.

-- Amanda (one of the Potientals) never got killed in the series finale and makes her first appearance in this chapter and will continue to make appearances in the story.

-- Two of the characters from either the _Buffy _universe, the _Angel _universe or the _Law & Order: SVU _universe will be killed off in the story. You will find out who will meet his/her demise later on in the story.

-- This story takes place two months after the events of the _Law & Order: SVU _episode _Rage_, two years after the events of the _Buffy _series finale _Chosen_ and two years after the events of the fourth season finale of _Angel_.

Well, that's it for now. If I forgot to mention anything else, I'll include it in an author's note in the next chapter. Enjoy this one and please review! No flames please!

**Summary: **After discovering a box of love letters and results from a paternity test that says she's the daughter of her mother's former lover, Buffy went out for a run to clear her head. While searching for two missing Slayers, she met and encountered the man proven to be her biological father, a police detective named Elliott Stabler whose wife and daughter was brutally and senselessly murdered in a violent but suspicious home invasion along with one of the missing Slayers who was viciously beheaded.

**March 27, 2005  
1202 Philers Lane, Queens  
New York City, New York**

_I hope Buffy found Jennifer and Kennedy because we're not having much luck in finding her. _

Amanda kept thinking to herself. After three hours, her group wasn't having that much success in finding the two missing Slayers. After much debate, they decided to head over to where Buffy's group was searching just to regroup and head back to the condo. Just as they entered a nearby alley, Amanda heard sirens coming from the other side and a feeling of dread and worry went over her. She turned to one of the other Slayers, a sixteen year old named Sasha and she could tell by looking at her face that he was feeling the same way. But just as she was about to say something to him, she heard another sixteen-year-old Slayer named Dana shout out "Amanda, over here!"

Amanda and Sasha ran to where Dana was standing and they both saw what she was found. A girl looking about seventeen or eighteen years old laid on the ground with a stab wound on her shoulder looking very pale. Amanda knelt down in front of the girl and checked her neck for a pulse.

"She's alive!" she said. Then she ran out of the alley and to her relief she saw an EMS vehicle in front of the building. Amanda waved her arms hoping to get some attention.

"Hey!" She shouted. "I need some help here. There's a girl in the alley. She needs medical attention!"

* * *

_God, poor Elliott. He doesn't deserve this_.

The moment Olivia Benson heard about what happened to her partner's family, she was shocked and horrified that something so horrific could happen to her own partner. But it was also the manner of how his wife and daughter were killed that shocked her the most. It looked like they were both killed ritualic style with their necks broken beside the body of another girl who was beheaded. Olivia was suddenly rocked out of her thoughts when she heard a girl's voice shouting.

"Hey! I need some help here. There's a girl in the alley. She needs medical attention!"

Feeling some anticipation, Olivia ran toward the entrance of an alleyway where a group of seven girls all of them teenagers. Two of the girls were kneeling beside another girl. Someone Olivia recognized immediately.

"Kathleen!" Olivia breathed and then she shouted. "I need an EMS here now! We have a survivor!"

* * *

Again and again, Elliott Stabler and Buffy Summers wept in each other's arms. Both of them letting go pent-up emotions that had been kept in check for the longest time. For Buffy, it was an emotional two months trying to find the man proven to be her father. Now after that short amount of time, she found him. But she found him at the wrong time just as tragedy struck him. After a while, they pulled away and Elliott got a good look at Buffy. 

_She looks just like me. _He thought. _Except for the eyes and hair. She has Joyce's eyes_. _I can't believe Joyce never told me that she was pregnant. _

"How is that possible? How can you be my daughter?" Elliott said slipping into denial. "Joyce never told me that she was pregnant."

Buffy glanced at him sadly. "That's because she was afraid to tell you. After you guys split up, she discovered that she was pregnant with me and even through she loved you, she didn't think that you wanted children. So she married another man to give me a father. Once she divorced him, she decided to try to find you. For the longest time, she wanted to tell me about you but she knew that I wouldn't believe her if she did. So, she had a paternity test done as proof to back up on."

"Did she tell you?" Elliott asked. "About me being your father?"

Buffy shook her head no. "No, she died before she could tell me. That was four years ago. I only found out two months ago after I found a box of love letters with your name on the envelopes and this."

Buffy handed Elliott two pieces of paper. He took them and saw that one of the papers was the results of the paternity test she was talking about. It had both his name and Buffy's on it. It showed positive results of a match of DNA between him and Buffy. Then he looked at the other paper, which was Buffy's birth certicate. He looked at it and saw that his name was put down as the father. Then he looked up at Buffy.

"Mom never had her husband Hank Summers down as the father." She said. "Instead, she had you down as the father. I think that she didn't want to lie about who the father was."

Elliott only nodded and looked at the birth certicate again, which also had Buffy's full name.

"Elizabeth Anne Stabler." He said. "One of my daughters, your half-sister, was named that."

Buffy nodded sadly. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

Fighting back the urge to break down, Elliott spoke again in a broken voice. "Did your mother give you a nickname?"

Buffy nodded her head again. "Mom and my friends called me 'Buffy'." She said. "And my friends still call me that. I think it's a silly name but..."

Elliott let out a choked laugh. "Buffy. I don't know, I kind of like it. It suits you."

"Why thank you, Elliott." Buffy said in a joking voice. Then she spoke again in a somber voice.

"So, do I or in this case, did I have other siblings besides the one you just mentioned?" Buffy asked.

Tears welled Elliott's eyes again as he spoke. "Two other half-sisters, Kathleen & Maureen and a younger half-brother, Dickie." At that point, Elliott let out a choked sob and fought back the tears. Buffy, however, couldn't hold back her own tears and let them run down her cheeks.

"God, I still can't believe that this is happening." Elliott said struggling to keep from losing it again. "I lose my entire family and yet at the same time, I find out that I have another child. I just wish that I could make sense of this. But I can't. God, I …"

Elliott looked over at the bodies of his wife and daughter then back at Buffy. A few more tears streamed down her cheeks and she lowered her head in shame. She wanted to be her biological father's support and his lifeline, not cry in front of him again. Letting his fatherly instincts take over, Elliott gently took Buffy into his arms again and just held her causing her to let her emotions loose again. Once again, tears welled in his eyes but this time, Elliott didn't fight them back and let fall down his face. After a few minutes, father and daughter pulled away from each other and they looked into each other's eyes. Buffy was about to say something when when she heard two voices, one of them familiar, shouting.

"Hey! I need some help here. There's a girl in the alley. She needs medical attention!"

"I need an EMS here now! We have a survivor!"

Suddenly worried, Buffy ran toward the source of the voices with Elliott close behind her, which was in a nearby alleyway and saw a group of Slayers and the woman she saw earlier kneeling down front of another girl who was covered in blood. Buffy wasn't even sure if she was dead or alive. Amanda looked up at her and Elliott who gasped in horror.

"Oh, my God." Elliott gasped. "Kathleen!" He turned to Amanda. "How did you …?

"We found her as we were walking in here." Amanda said. "I wasn't sure if she was dead or alive until I checked her for a pulse."

Buffy checked over the girl and saw that she had a stab wound on the shoulder, which was bleeding out bad. That had her worried. _This girl is my half-sister. If she …_

Buffy pushed the thoughts of her mind and moved when a paramedic showed up. He gently moved her onto a gurney and wheeled her straight toward a waiting ambulance. Then she saw that the woman was trying to comfort Elliott and went to join them.

"Sorry to cut in but I haven't really introduced myself." Buffy said. "I'm Buffy Summers. I was the young lady your partner grabbed onto earlier."

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson." Olivia said showing Buffy her badge. "And this is …"

"Elliott Stabler, I know." Buffy said.

Olivia looked shocked. "How do you know his name?"

_Okay, here we go. This is the part where I explain to Elliott's partner about him being my biological father. _Buffy thought as she sighed in total resignation.

"What if I were to tell you that your partner is my biological father?"

Buffy winced at the shocked and stunned look on Olivia's face. _Please don't accuse me of lying because I have solid proof to convince you otherwise and I'm not in the mood to have to prove it to you. _

"It's true, Liv." Elliott said in a weary voice. "She showed me results from a paternity test and her birth certicate. Both had my name on them and they prove that I'm her father."

Olivia looked around. "I think we should discuss this in a more private area so no-one would overhear this."

Buffy gave Olivia a stare. "You read my mind." She said. "I'm going to get my friends too They need to hear this." At that, she rushed to get to Giles, Willow, Faith and Xander to alert them to get to the hospital.

**Mercy Hospital ****ER Waiting Room **

**Two hours later … **

"Okay, B, could you run that by me again? Because I'm struggling." Faith said. "Your mom was in a relationship with a U.S Marine and he is your biological father?" She jerked her thumb at Elliott who winced.

Buffy sighed as she patiently answered her. "That's what I said." After they arrived at the hospital, Buffy and Elliott both requested some place private so that they could tell Olivia, Giles, Willow and Faith about what happened and about Elliott being Buffy's father privately. Buffy spent the last two hours explaining to Giles, Willow and Faith about who Elliott was and that she and his kids share the same father but different mothers. She also spent the last hour convincing Olivia that she was telling the truth.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell us after you found out about this." Giles said. "Or at least have Xander tell us."

"Buffy wanted to keep you out of it until she found him." Xander said jumping to her defense. "Believe me, she was going to tell you and Willow as soon as she found Detective Stabler. I just wasn't expecting it to be like the way it was tonight."

"Me, neither." Buffy admitted. "I was hoping for a better reunion than the one we had tonight."

"And you only found out two months ago that Elliott is your father?" Olivia asked.

Buffy nodded her head. "After I found a box of love letters written by him to my mom." She replied. "And the results of the paternity test. Mom knew that I wouldn't believe her if she ever told me. So she had the test done as proof that Elliott is my dad but she died before she could reveal the truth to me and Dawn."

"Dawn?" Elliott and Olivia both said together in confused voices.

"Buffy's little sister." Giles explained. "Joyce had another daughter with her ex-husband, Hank. Dawn's no older than your daughter, Detective Stabler."

"Kathleen is eighteen years old." Elliott said.

"The same with Dawn." Buffy said.

"And speaking of Dawn, here comes that sister of yours now, B." Faith said jerking her thumb at the corridor. Buffy got up to see that her little sister was running in the corridor. Dawn looked relieved at seeing her.

"Am I glad to see you." she said. "I was worried. I half made up my mind that something happened or that …"

Dawn paused at seeing the Scoobies, Elliott and Olivia sitting in the waiting room. "What's going on? Who is that?"

_Now here comes the hard part. Explaining to my little sister who Elliott is and about Jennifer. _Buffy thought. She took Dawn's hand and led her to the waiting room.

"I have to tell you something. Something that I should've told you two months ago." Buffy said. She went on to explain to Dawn about the box of love letters and the paternity test that proved that Elliott is Buffy's biological father. Then she told her about Jennifer and about Elliott's wife and other daughter.

Dawn was shocked and angry. "Why didn't you tell me, Buffy?" She demanded. "I could've helped you. I'm your sister!"

"The same reason she didn't tell me or Giles or even Faith." Willow said to her. "She wanted to find him on her own and then tell us."

_No way! Detective Stabler is Buffy's real dad? Oh, my God. _Then another thought entered her mind "Oh, my God! What about that other girl who was brought in here? Is she going to be all right?"

"That's my other daughter, Kathleen." Elliott said. "And we're not sure. According to the doctor, she lost a lot of blood and she …" He couldn't bring himself to finish and was fighting the urge to break down crying.

"What Detective Stabler means, Dawn, is that the doctor is not sure if she's going to recover." Giles finished. "Whatever stabbed her hit an artery in her shoulder and it's infected. There's a fifty-fifty chance that she might not recover."

Dawn couldn't help but feel sorry for Elliott and for her sister. _Buffy just found her real dad and family only to lose all of it all in one night. _She took a side beside Elliott and then looked up at her sister and friends.

"What about Detective Stabler's other kids? His son and two other daughters? What happened to them?" She asked.

Olivia glanced at Dawn sadly. "We don't know what happened to them. They weren't inside the apartment when I went in there. So we're still looking for them."

"And we'll help you if we can." Giles said. "We have friends in Los Angeles who have the resources to pull off a search like this. They will send some people here right away if possible."

"Thank you, Mr. Giles." Olivia said. "But we can handle it from here."

"No." Elliott said. "I accept your help, Mr. Giles."

"Elliott." Olivia was about to protest but stopped when she saw the desperate look on her partner's face and the tears welling up in Buffy's eyes. Both were desperate to find the other two Stabler children before they meet the same fate as Kathy, Maureen and the other girl. Giving in, Olivia turned to Giles and said.

"Make the call."

Giles took out his cell phone and dailed the number to Angel's office at Wolfram and Hart in Los Angeles. "Angel? It's Giles. We need your help."

**Well, that's it for now. Angel, Cordelia, Wesley and everyone else in the _Angel _universe will appear in the next chapter. The song in this chapter is _Superman (It's Not Easy) _by Five For Fighting. Stay tuned and please review! No flames please!**


	3. Enter The Fang Gang Part 1

**Disclaimer:** _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _and _Angel _belong to Joss Wheldon and _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit _belongs to Dick Wolf. The story title doesn't belong to me either. It's from the song _Remember When It Rained _by Josh Groban. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.

**Timeline:** post-season 7, _Buffy,_ post-season 4, _Angel _and during season 6, _L&O: SVU_

**Rating: **PG-13 (T for those not used to the new rating system)(R or M in later chapters) for violence and swearing

**Categories:** Horror, Drama, Angst, Action/Adventure

**Main Character(s):** Buffy, Elliott, Olivia, Dawn

**Pairing(s):** Elliott/Olivia, Elliott/Joyce (a little bit!), Buffy/Spike, Willow/Xander, Angel/Cordelia, Fred/Wesley

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay! I was busy with work and my computer crashed so I wasn't able to upload the chapter. But anyway, this is chapter three and I hope you enjoy this one. Please review and no flames please.

**Summary:** After an emotional reunion, Elliott and Buffy ended up with a bigger problem when one of her half-sisters (and Elliott's daughter), Kathleen was found alive and the other two Stabler children are missing. After a meeting at the hospital with the Scoobies and Elliott's partner Olivia Benson, Giles made a phone call to Angel ask him for help in the search for Elizabeth and Dickie.

**Wolfram & Hart Building  
Los Angeles, California  
3:30 am**

"Spike, hold still! I can't get this out if you keep moving around!"

"Bloody hell! That hurts!"

"Quit being a baby!"

"Shut your gob, Peaches!"

It took all of Cordelia Chase's self-restraint to keep from laughing at the sight that was before her. Her friend, Fred Berke was trying to pull out a piece of a wooden stake that was lodged deep into Spike's shoulder but was complicated by him moving around and screaming in pain like a little child. Angel, however, was enjoying it and couldn't help but poke fun at the situation. Seeing that he wasn't going to let Fred take out the stake out of his shoulder, Cordelia went over to her and gave her a 'I'll do it' smile. Then she grabbed onto the stake and before Spike could do anything or to object, she pulled it out. Spike let out a roar of pain causing him to vamp out.

"Bloody hell, woman!" he roared. "That hurt!"

Cordelia gave Spike an even stare. "Well, if you stopped being a baby and let Fred pull that stake out, I wouldn't have to do myself. Would I?"

Spike glared at her and muttered some colorful insults under his breath. Then the phone to Angel's office rang, Angel went to his desk to answer it.

"Wolfram & Hart, Angel speaking." Angel answered.

To his surprise, he heard Giles' voice over the line. "Angel? It's Giles."

"Hi, Giles. What's up?" Angel asked.

"We need your help." Giles answered.

Angel was now very concerned. "What is it? What's wrong?" There was a pause on the other line before Giles spoke again.

"Two months ago, Buffy found a box containing love letters written to her mother by an NYPD detective named Elliott Stabler who turned out to be Buffy's biological father. Earlier tonight, Detective Stabler's wife, one of his daughters and one of our Slayers were brutally murdered. His two other children and another one of our Slayers are missing. We need help in conducting the search for them."

"I'll head over there with Wesley, Fred, Cordy, Gunn and Spike to New York then …" Then Angel finally processed what Giles said to him. "Did you say Elliott Stabler?"

"Yes, why?" Giles asked.

Angel was shocked. "Two months ago, Buffy called Wesley and asked him for information about someone named Elliott Stabler. She didn't say anything about him being her biological father."

"Buffy wanted to keep her discovery to herself until she found Detective Stabler." Giles explained. "I only found out tonight about this."

"Anyway, I'll head over there with Wesley, Fred, Cordy, Gunn and Spike." Angel said. "We should be there in a few hours and tell Detective Stabler that we'll begin the search as soon as we land."

"Thank you, Angel." Giles said in a relieved voice.

"Giles. Can you give me their names?" Angel asked.

"Elizabeth and Dickie Stabler." Giles replied. "There's something else too, Angel." The ex-Watcher went on to explain what happened when Amanda and Sasha found Kathleen.

"As soon as Kathleen was found, the police searched the area for Elizabeth and Dickie but they turned up nothing." Giles said.

"You said that one of Detective Stabler's other daughters was murdered along with his wife and the Slayer." Angel said.

"Maureen Stabler was her name." Giles replied. "His wife's name was Kathy and the Slayer's name was Jennifer Goodale. Anyway, we'll see you in a few hours, Angel."

Angel hung up the phone and gave Fred, Cordelia and Spike serious looks. "Get Wesley and Gunn. Tell them to meet us at the conference room in ten minutes."

"Why? What's going on?" Cordelia asked confused.

"Buffy needs our help." Angel replied.

"Is it something that we should know about?" Spike asked now alarmed and ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

"I'll explain when Wesley and Gunn get here." Angel said as he left his office to head over to the conference room.

**Conference Room  
Ten minutes later … **

Once everyone including Wesley and Gunn were in the conference room, Angel explained what Giles told him over the phone about Buffy and her discovery of the identy of her biological father. Once he was finished, Cordelia was the first to put voice to many of the questions that Angel knew were going to get asked.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Cordelia said. "Buffy just found out that this guy, Elliott Stabler, is her birth father and now one of her half-sisters, half-brother and one of her sister Slayers is missing."

"And our mission is to find them?" she asked.

Angel nodded his head. "Buffy and the others can't find them on their own and the police aren't having much luck either in terms of finding them. Giles suggested to Detective Stabler that he'd ask us for help and he did through Giles."

"I just don't understand why Buffy didn't tell me about him being her father when she called me two months ago." Wesley said.

"The same reason that she didn't tell everyone else." Angel said. "She wanted to wait until she found Detective Stabler to tell us. She didn't want any pity or help in finding him because she wanted to find him herself."

"And the only reason she called Wesley," Fred finished for him. "Was because she wanted more infomation on Detective Stabler so she could narrow the list of places to look down."

Wesley nodded his head. "That would make sense." He said. "Now what about Buffy's other family, Angel?"

"As I said, one of her half-sisters, Maureen Stabler, was killed earlier tonight." Angel said. "Along with Detective Stabler's wife, Kathy Stabler, and one of the Slayers, Jennifer Goodale. Only one of Buffy's half-siblings was found alive tonight."

"Kathleen Stabler." Cordelia said. "You also mentioned that two of Detective's Stabler's other kids are missing along with another Slayer."

"Yeah." Angel said. "Elizabeth & Dickie Stabler, Detective Stabler's other daughter & son and Buffy's other half-sister and brother. According to Giles, the NYPD searched the whole building and the areas surrounding it. So far no luck. That's when Detective Stabler accepted Giles's offer for our help. He's very desperate to find them and so is Buffy. They're both worried sick."

"We'll leave for New York as soon as the jets are ready." He continued.

"Who's goin' to run the place while we're gone?" Gunn asked.

"I've already put one of the partners in charge of the office till we get back." Angel replied. "Get ready to leave in twenty minutes." Soon everyone begin to go out of the conference room except Spike and Lorne.

"I hate to be the pooper of this party, Angel." Lorne said. "But I don't think Buffy knows about Spike being alive, does she? I mean, she's already been through enough with finding her birth dad."

_Yeah, I didn't think about that. _Angel thought. _But we're going to need him if we're going to search for Detective Stabler's son and daughter. _

"I understand the concern, Lorne." Angel said. "But we're going to need him for the search."

Spike nodded his head. "He's right, Lorne." He said. "As much as I hate to say it, but Peaches is going to need me if I'm going to help in the search. I'll deal with all the hell that will break loose once Buffy finds out about me when it happens."

Lorne nodded his head. "Okay, that's a little reassuring." He said. "I'll be at the roof waiting for you." Once he was out of the room, Angel and Spike stared at each other. Angel could tell that Spike was nevous at the idea of seeing Buffy again after two years. Despite the fact that he and his grandchilde hated each other, there was one thing that they both agreed on, Buffy.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Angel asked.

Spike nodded his head. "She's all that I could think about for so long. I mean, I loved her and I still do. The only reason that I'm so damn afraid of seeing her again is that I'm bloody terrified of how she's going to react at seeing me again alive after she watched me turn into dust that day in the caves. I did everything she asked of me and more."

Despite feeling a bit jealous, Angel felt very sympathetic toward Spike and he said. "I never told her about what happened when you reappeared in my office from the medallion." He said. "I wanted to. But in a way, I was worried of her reaction too. I may not like you and the idea of you and Buffy together, Spike. But I won't forgive myself if I don't tell her that you're alive and waiting for her to talk."

"Thanks, Peaches." Spike said sounding slightly nervous. "I think."

Angel patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, the others will be waiting for us." He said and the two souled vampires walked out of the conference room to head up to the roof for the flight to New York.


	4. Author's Note Important

Hello, everyone!

I just want to apologize about the lack of updates. I've been extremely busy with work, and writing two other fan fics that I've totally forgot about this one. So again, I apologise. I will not abandon this story completely but that doesn't mean that my updates will be speedy due to work, computer problems and writing other fics.

But there is some good news, there will be two sequels to this story that are in the works. Here are previews for them.

_When You Believe, _a _BtVS/Angel/Harry Potter_ fan fiction. This story takes place right after the end of _Remember When It Rained _(which is already written but won't be uploaded until all of the other chapters are written and uploaded).

_A Hero Lies In You, _a _BtVS/Angel/Law & Order: SVU/Harry Potter/Lord Of The Rings _fan fiction. This one picks up where _When You Believe _left off. This will be an Elliot/Buffy centric story but will focus on other characters too.

Well, that's it for now. I will update soon and happy reading!

RaeAngel


End file.
